


Scent

by qyujong



Series: Mimosa and Ambrosia [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, not much else to say about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qyujong/pseuds/qyujong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Kim Sunggyu wanted to do right now was become one with the wall behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sunggyu stealing Sungjong's underwear. (This sounds terribly wrong)  
> Please excuse my English if you see any mistakes, it's not my first language and i'm still learning :)

"What the fuck Hyung?"

  
All Kim Sunggyu wanted to do right now was become one with the wall behind him. This was all a bad dream, there was no way he would be this easily caught in real life.

  
"I told you to stop stealing my clothes! I don’t care if you think that your 500$ shirts are too fancy to sleep in just stop using MY sweaters for it." Furious was a good way to describe Sungjongs facial expression right now and Sunggyu couldn’t help but try to back up more against the wall, still clutching onto the sweater for his dear life.

  
"Jjong-ah I’m sorry, but everything i have is dirty or in the wash already and it’s so cold, you don’t want your leader to freeze to death do you??" Of course that wasn’t the whole truth but there was no way Sunggyu would give the younger the satisfaction of knowing that. Sungjong’s eyes narrowed as he ripped the sweater out of Sunggyu’s hands. “Get another blanket and sleep naked. Or finally buy some cheap shirts to sleep in Hyung. What are you even doing down here, You could just have grabbed one of Dongwoo’s sweaters instead of mine.”

  
But i don’t want to sleep in Dongwoo’s sweater it wouldn’t be the same.

  
Sighing Sunggyu looked down on the floor before pushing away from the wall. “You’re right i’ll just get another blanket, bye.” Not bothering to look up the leader left the room, leaving a very confused Sungjong behind. He’s had feelings for the younger ever since he got over the awkward ‘Our Maknae is 4 years younger than me’ phase at the beginning on their training. By the moment he noticed that he was falling it was already too late for his mind to forget about it.

  
But they were idols, everything he did could risk Sunggyus career especially something like this. He kept it to himself, watching Sungjong whenever he had the chance to and sometimes, like today, snatching away one of the big oversized sweaters the younger liked to wear at home to sleep with Sungjongs scent surrounding him.

  
Yes you could say Kim Sunggyu was pathetic, but at least nobody but him knew.

And nobody ever would.


End file.
